This Kiss
by girlcop979
Summary: Maura washes her car and dances


**Author's Note: **My other fics have stalled for now. My muse is currently in California. I was cleaning the apartment and the Faith Hill song "This Kiss" started playing and this idea came to mind. As always reviews are welcomed.

It was a warm Saturday, Maura had the weekend off and was not the ME on call, so she decided that it would be a great day to wash her car. She changed into a pair of clothes that she was okay getting dirty. They consisted of cut off jeans and an old t-shirt from BCU. If she remembered correctly it was the same attire she wore for the Biology department's car wash fundraiser. Oh the looks she got from the donors that day, some of them women made her feel...well the feelings actually confused her then just as they do now. In particular one Jane Rizzoli. This woman, whom just so happens to also be her best friend, stirred those feelings to a boil. One day she will take it upon herself to figure out what they mean.

As she was musing over these thoughts, Maura was gathering the supplies she would need to wash the car. She pulled the car out of the garage and into the driveway where she could hear the music that was being pumped out of the speakers on her porch. She selected a playlist of country songs that had a bit of an uplifting feel to them to fit her mood.

Just as the was beginning to rinse the suds off the car a song that has been playing in her head for quite some time came on over the stereo. So she just had to dance and sing along.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
>I don't need another turn to cry<br>I don't want to learn the hard way  
>Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye<br>But you got me like a rocket  
>Shooting straight across the sky<em>

By this point Maura is using the water hose as a microphone and dancing around the yard singing to the flowers.

_It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<em>

Jane just arrived at Maura's house to surprise her on their weekend off. When she got out of her car the site before her was not at all what she expected from the normally sophisticated doctor. She slowly walks up so she can hear what song it is that has Maura dancing and singing like a teenage girl. __

_It's that pivotal moment  
>It's impossible<br>This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
>This kiss, this kiss<em>

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
>How does love get so off course<br>All I wanted was a white knight  
><em>_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
><em>

Jane has by this point taken out her phone to record the show before her. This would make great fodder if it was ever needed.

_Ride me off into the sunset  
>Baby, I'm forever yours<em>

_It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<em>

_It's that pivotal moment  
>It's unthinkable<br>This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
>This kiss, this kiss<em>

Maura has always wondered what it would be like to kiss Jane. Would her lips be soft like her own or would it be not unlike kissing a man? This is something that she has not had the gut, as Jane would say, to do anything to figure this out for herself. Those lips have haunted her dreams for years now. __

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
>On the rooftop under the sky<br>You can kiss me with the windows open  
>While the rain comes pouring inside<br>Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
>Let's let every thing slide<br>You got me floating, you got me flying_

Jane has put her phone away and is slowly making her way over towards Maura to join in on the last lines of the song. Maybe, just maybe she will have the nerve to do something that she has wanted to do for a while now.__

_It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<em>

_It's that pivotal moment  
>It's subliminal<em>

Maura senses Jane before she actually sees her. She has a look in her eyes that she has reminds her of the look lions have before pouncing on their prey. What happens next catches her off guard, Jane is kissing her with a tenderness of a long lost lover that has finally found their home. It is better than what she has ever imagined. Those lips are just amazing. They taste like the root beer she was drinking on the way here.

_This kiss, this kiss (It's criminal)  
><em>_This kiss, this kiss_

The song ends and both women are speechless for a second. Jane breaks the silence, "So was that kiss criminal?" That comment earns her a playful punch to the stomach followed by another kiss.


End file.
